<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Below My Feet Is Where You Belong by cakie_nsfw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833141">Below My Feet Is Where You Belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw'>cakie_nsfw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boot Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, shuake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren puts Goro in his place. Day 5 of Kinktober 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Below My Feet Is Where You Belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goro was on all fours as he bowed down towards his master’s feet, hands and knees against the old and dusty wooden floor as he kissed the shiny leather of his master’s boots. Tonight, Goro had decided to spend the long, nightly hours with his boyfriend, a decision in which Ren accepted wholeheartedly, if not to indulge both of them with lustful desires.</p><p>And how Ren loved the way Goro worshipped his boots, winpickers similar to the ones he wore as Joker, brown polished leather glistening from the bright lights above. He watched casually as Goro kissed them, pink lips tenderly enveloping hide, licking the toe with reverence, a streak of his saliva glittering with beauty, Ren observing him with intense, grey eyes. </p><p>The smacking of Goro’s lips echoed against the otherwise still air, small creaks rippled as he moved to show proper respect to his boyfriend, his master, occasionally flicking his red eyes to meet Ren’s, full of love and admiration, and Ren gave back a gaze of lustful hunger. </p><p>“I always knew you were a bootlicker,” Ren grinned as he watched Goro attend to his shoes, one hand wrapped around his erection as he leaned against his other, stroking his length with gentle, absentminded motions as he observed his boyfriend below him, “Sucking up to those pigs in sheep’s clothing, and now to their most wanted criminal, you really are pathetic aren’t you?”</p><p>Normally the words uttered by Ren would have enraged Goro, stirring him to hostility as he would sneer at his assailant, throwing venom at them with his wit and words, picking out their most sensitive insecurities with but a glance. But not to Ren; to Ren he allowed his harsh words to sting his ears, knowing Ren really meant no malice when those words escaped from his lips, instead feeling himself more turned on as his cock ached intensely between his pillowed thighs, it readily dripping precum on the floor, forming a small puddle beneath him as he sucked diligently on the footwear. </p><p>And Ren pressed his foot further into his mouth, Goro widening his jaw as he tried to take in as much as the boot as possible, moaning as drool tricked down from his chin. He sucked nosily on it, looking at Ren with reverence, as if in worship of his boyfriend above him as the obsidian haired man continued to play with his increasingly erect cock, looking down at him as if Goro was nothing more than a toy. And Goro loved it. </p><p>Suddenly, as quickly as he shoved it in Ren withdrew his foot, the shoe yanking itself out of Goro’s mouth, the shaggy-haired detective gasping as strands of drool came undone from his mouth and dripped alongside the other torrent of spit that spilled down his face. </p><p>“Lie down, Crow,” Ren almost snarls his command, Goro obeying without hesitation, the wild, cocky eyes he loved now wide and feral. The use of his codename outside the Metaverse sent an excited chill down his side as his cock now rested against his pale stomach, his arms and legs spread, offering him to his master; because he knew Joker now wanted a turn to play with him.</p><p>“Good boy,” Ren cooed darkly as he looked upon his prize, the same boot Goro raised from the floor, only for Ren to gently place the heel on Goro’s balls. Goro let out a pleasurable choke as he felt the hard, pressure of Ren’s heel press against his sensitive crotch. He felt the edges of the heel dig into him, the hard soles causing him to whine as Ren placed the rest of his foot onto him. It was too much for Goro, closing his eyes as he indulged in the sensations of Ren stepping on his most private part, shuttering with glee as pleasure shot from his crotch to his brain, electrifying his fingertips as Ren’s foot rested on his balls. </p><p>“I’m going to make you cum now, pet,” Ren informed Goro, still radiating his dominant aura towards Goro, the detective wondering if what he saw above him was the same, domineering expression his master now wore the same ones shadows do before they lose their lives to him, “You better be grateful that I’m wasting my energy doing this for you,”</p><p>“I am,” Goro whined as he gently bucked his hips, sparks of lustful gratification sinking into his brain as he chased fore more, “Thank you, Master. Thank you so much for-”</p><p>Yet Goro did not get to finish, the luxury of words robbed into a loud moan as Ren dragged his foot up and down his shaft, instead arching his back involuntarily as he was suddenly overwhelmed by pleasure. The feeling of the sole of the boot, hard and firm, pressed against his length; it was euphoric, his mouth lolling out and eyes half-lidded as he continued to gaze up at his master. </p><p>“Thank you, thank you,” Goro slurred between his moans, head thrashing from side to side as Ren continued to pleasure him, further finding himself spiralling down further and further into the arms of his own lust, his hips rocking in tandem to Ren’s own foot grinding against him, his body sliding against the floor as his pleasure swelled inside his stomach. </p><p>“Tell me when you’re going to cum, Goro,” Ren said as he quickened his pace, Goro acknowledging his master’s orders, content with the feeling of Ren’s boots burning against his cock as he closed his eyes, plunging thoroughly into his own bliss. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>